The Life Changing Curse
by FelesMagica
Summary: Sometimes one wrong word can change the whole world. Poor Harry Potter has to find out the hard way. When a curse goes wrong, will Severus Snape really be the only one able to help him cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Feles Magica

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters (those belong to J. K. Rowling), nor the idea of fem!Harry or a good, well better, not so evil, Severus Snape. I don't know who owns them. If I would, I would ask for borrowing them. But nevertheless I definitely own my plot and the _vis annihilo._

**Summary:** Sometimes one wrong word can change the whole world. Poor Harry Potter has to find out the hard way. When a curse goes wrong, will Severus Snape really be the only one able to help him cope? slightly Severitus

**Genre: **Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** This story might contain graphic violence and very bad language. Although there might be some scene that create a bad feeling. And finally if you don't like the idea of gender changing, then please don't read further. It might offend you. You have been warned, I don't want any flames!

* * *

**The life changing curse:**

Harry cursed under his breath. He should have known it. Something as stupid as this could only happen to him. He tried to loose the ties that bind his hands but they weren't moving a bit. He scowled. He really should have listened to Dumbledore or even Snape. The times they had warned him should really have been enough to prevent him from doing this. But nevertheless he now was here.

Harry had tried to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't do him the favor and claim him. So, long past midnight he had got up, had put his school robes on and had left the Gryffindor rooms. His mind was full of things, he didn't know what to do with them that kept him from relaxing and thinking properly. That was why he decided to wander of around the castle. As it had been a spontaneous idea, he had left his invisible cloak and his map in the tower. But it shouldn't be a problem as no other normal person would be up at four o'clock in the morning on a Saturday in the winter holidays.

He had wandered aimlessly around the corridors of the castle, trying out some of the newly discovered secret passages, until he finally reached a dead end with a huge portrait at its end. He had never been in this part of the castle before. Curious, as why a portrait would hang at the end of a dead end, he came nearer and observed the portrait.

At first there was nothing to be seen. The painter had created a wonderful and realistic looking potions lab. There were a lot of shelves, filled with bottles of differnt size, form and colour. On the left a dark wooded door could be seen, next the open fireplace. In the front there was a cauldron, yellowish vapour erupting from its inside, creating an atmosphere of uneasiness. He didn't get it. Why would someone create a portrait of a potions lab, when no one was in there?

He turned to go when his gaze noticed a small movement in the right corner of the portrait. There, far in the background of the picture, there was a person working on something. Harry got nearer. A woman was obviously working there, chopping some ingredients and from time to time throwing them into the cauldron next to her, lazily stirring them. He only could determine the hair colour of the woman, as she was working with her back turned to him. She had long wavy hair of a brilliant red colour, yet quite different from the hair colour of the Weasleys' . Hers was darker, looking exactly like the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to call out to her, to get her attention and to ask for her name, when she suddenly turned to him to get something from the bench next to her.

Harry froze. The woman was beautiful. Her face was that of an angel, perfect features and gentleness he wouldn't have thought possible on a human face. But that wasn´t what let him forget his surroundings and his need to breathe. It was her eyes. The woman, now that he could see her face properly, had huge, beautiful green eyes. Emerald green eyes to be precisely. His eyes.

Harry's mind went wild. If he hadn't known it better, he would have sworn that the woman working in the portrait was Lily Evans Potter, his deceased, beloved mother. But how could this be? Why would someone paint her and then hang her up in a dead end? And why had nobody ever told him about her portrait?

He was so engrossed in the picture in front of him and his thoughts, that he forgot all things around him. Time passed by, but he didn't notice. He was staring at the red haired woman in the picture and couldn't care less what happened around him. He didn't even notice footsteps coming nearer, hushed voices arguing agitated with each other and a high pitched suppressed laugh.

"Catch, Potter!" The unexpected shout let him spin around. He didn´t saw, who had been calling him, but in the corner of his eyes he saw the movement of something flying towards. Out of a reflex, six years of playing as a seeker did this to you, he caught the object with one. At that moment he realised his mistake. He heard the other person's laugh at the exact moment when he felt the usual and yet feared tucking behind his navel, when the world disappeared around him and he was pushed far away.

He had landed in a dark, small room. As soon as his feet hit the floor, someone had called _Stupefy_ and had effortlessly stunned him. When he regained consciousness the next time, he was gagged, his hands tied up and his wand was missing. He had tried to get up and after many failed attempts, he was finally standing on his feet. The door on the other side of the room was locked and nevertheless he knew it was fruitless, he kicked as hard as he could against the door; but it wouldn't move an inch. After some minutes he gave up and sat down again on the floor.

He had been stupid. Dumbledore, Snape and each and every of the other Order members had told him to be extremely careful, to never leave the common room without company, to never speak or meet with one of the Slytherins, to trust nobody and to constantly watch his surroundings, especially his back. But no, he was Harry Potter, the boy who acted before thinking, the boy who got into trouble even while avoiding it, the boy who yet again had to be rescued by somebody.

At that moment a movement on the other side of the door could be heard. Robes were rustling, someone was muttering something and than, slowly, the high warded door opened.

Harry tensed. He knew what to expect, but yet he was a little affraid. Three cloaked figures, all in black, black hoods and silver masks hiding their faces and wands threatingly pointed at him, entered the room. Harry desperately tried to get up, to regain some composure. Two of the hidden men entered the room and slowly walked to where Harry was still struggling with his tied up hands and feet. The third of the Death Eaters stayed at the door, watching his every move.

To seem them come nearer, made it horribly clear for Harry, that there was no way he now would be able to avoid the upcoming events. They would force to come with them, would drag him the huge and dark hidden meeting room, where he finally would meet Lord Voldemort. He would be laughing maniacally, enjoying every moment of their meeting. Then he would torture him, not only once or twice but so often until Harry would finally beg with all his might for a release, for his death. But Voldemort wouldn´t kill him with just a single _Avada Kedavra_, he would do something special, brutal and hurting like hell. Yes, now that Harry was thinking about it, he couldn´t await it to meet his dear, old friend again. Now please don´t forget the sarcasm.

When the two Death Eaters had reached, Harry was soaked into sweat. His throat was so dry, that it hurt to gulp. But nevertheless he didn´t seem to be able to stop it. His eyes were twitching so badly, he nearly wasn´t able to see clearly. The beat of his hearth had increased so badly that it started to really hurt him. Well, there goes his strength and his composure.

Two strong hands gripped his bruised shoulders in a firm grip and lifted him from the floor effortlessly. Harry tried to stand up to walk on his own effort, but because of the lack of food and water, and his grim tied up feet and hands he was unable to move his legs properly. A strangled moan escaped his lips, when the hands lifted him even more up and then dragged him, his legs being pulled over the dirty floor, to the third Death Eater at the door.

The few corridors through which the three hooded men were dragging him seemed endless. It was dark, quiet and very clam. Sometimes he could see glimpses of bars, faint screams of terror angony could be heard from far away. The calmness began to creep Harry out. His breathing, the shuffling of the black robes and the silent footstep nearing an unknown yet already well known destination were adding to the incredible spooky environment.

Suddenly they stopped. When Harry was lifting his horribly throbbing head, he came face to face with a huge, black wooden door. Gargoyles were positioned on either side of the door, looking evilly at them. The doorknob was of silver, a finely handmade dragonhead, his mouth angrily opened. Around the doorframe there were several serpents intertwined into each other, slithering around and hissing at them.

The Death Eaters straighten up and lifted Harry even more from the floor, before one of them went ahead to the door. With a hesitant yet firm motion he knocked three times at the door, and then waited. A low, hissing voice errupted from the other side of the room. "Enter", it ordered them and the two wings of the huge door opened on its own accord.

When they finally entered, Harry's breath hitched. There in the gigantic hall were dozens of Death Eaters. They formed a two lined circle with two open ends. On the other side of the rooms there was sitting Voldemort in his overly dimensioned throne. Nagini, his familiar and beloved snake, slithered around the floor next to the throne before she opted for wrapping herself around his neck, letting her head rest lazily on his left arm and starring evilly at them.

They passed the first open end of the circle. The two Death Eaters who until now had held his shoulders hard gripped, threw him in the middle, before returning to their respective places. In a slow, yet well practiced motion the first end of the circle closed, leaving Harry to face the Voldemort on his throne. There he was now kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily and still tied up at hands and feet. With a lot of effort he finally managed to set up and then to face Voldemort.

The Dark Lord had been sitting quietly, while enjoying the sight before. Potter was clearly having grave problems breathing and sitting straight up. He needed more then one attempt and when he than had reached his goal and kneeling heavily on the floor, the glare he tried to sent him, didn´t held any force and fire at all. It seemed that dear, little Potter had already given up.

A dark, evil and whole heartily maniacal laughter errupted from Voldemorte's thin, white lips. He directed his blood red eyes directly at Harry, before standing up in a smooth motion and making his way to the centre of the circle. He lazily rounded the kneeling boy a few times, and then came to a stop and smirking evilly at him. With a swift movement he raised his hands, his gaze never wandering from his prey.

"Welcome, Potter, to my humble halls." Voldemort's voice was booming, demanding respect and loyalty. "It seems we finally will be able to have a little conversation."

Harry's head spun around, wide eyes were starring daggers at the Dark Lord right in front of him. Conversations?! The Dark Lord just didn´t do any conversation! Whatever it was, it was going to be painfully, torturing and embarrassing as hell. Add lethal to the list of that Voldemort would surely be going to order right now and you would get a very fair insight of Harry's nightly visions. Perhaps now it would be great to start and get really angsty. It wouldn´t be inappropriate.

"I was thinking for a long, long time, dear little Harry, what the best way to finish you off would be. Would it be a simple _Avada Kedavra,_ quick and reliable? Or would it be a long round of _Crucios_, torturing and slowly killing your sanity while you would be wishing desperately to die immediately? I really couldn't decide. But then I found something, Fortuna was on my side, and finally I found the perfect way to save me of all my problems and your little annoying presence. Secure, painfully and even slower than _Crucio_."

Voldemort's grin grew and the look in his eyes changed from cruel to absolutely crazy. Shiffers ran down on Harry's back. Whatever Voldemort had planned for him, it seemed to be even more evil than his two favorite curses and what could be more torturing and secure than the good old killing curse and the tried, tested and approved pain inflicting curse? There was something even worse?!

Harry tried in vain to let the fear he felt not be visible on his face. But it really was in vain. Voldemort had a mind connection to him; he was able to nearly feel everything that Harry was feeling at the moment, and that definitely wasn´t happiness or contentment. It wouldn´t even surprise him, if dear, old Voldie would be able to read his mind and hear his thoughts.

A sinister and through and through evil laugh brought him back to reality. He was still kneeling in front of Voldemort, surrounded by two circles of black clothed Death Eaters; he was still gagged, bound and cursed. There was no way out of this.

_"Vir annihilo!"_

A bright yellow lightning errupted from the tip of Voldemort's wand. With high speed, unavoidable and unmissable it chased at Harry, hitting his chest with full force. A bright, shining light errupted from Harry, blinding everybody standing in the gigantic hall. Slowly, inch by inch, it finally faded away, leaving a group of stunned Death Eaters, a smugly smirking Voldemort and an insecure looking Harry Potter.

At first the Griffindor boy thought, that whatever effects the curse should have had, it had been missing it. Yes, he was panting and yes, bright, yellow light had been erupting from each and every part of his body, but he was living, he was uninjured and what was the biggest mystery of it all, he wasn´t hurting. There only was a little tickling. Hadn't the situation been so badly, he would have started to laugh.

Voldemort, like every of his Death Eaters, were watching the boy carefully. Unlike them Voldemort knew what to expect and therefore wasn't disappointed, when said Griffindor boy wasn't writhing in pain and angony at the first moment. The effects would start and they wouldn't be pleasant, no, not at all. An evil smirk plastered on his face, when he was thinking about what damage the curse would cause.

Just when Harry Potter saw the horrible smirk on Voldemort's face and he opened his mouth to ask him, what the hell was so obviously funny, as his curse seemed to have failed, it started. A white, searing, hot pain shot through his body. A pained gasp errupted from his open mouth, as the pain got more intense. He could feel every part of his body, every freaking nerve and cell. They were twitching and burning, spasms shot through his legs and arms. His vision began to fade, the pain was just too much to be able to withstand. Slowly, painfully slowly his body titled to the right, crashing to the floor with a loud, dumb thud.

Had Harry been able to see correctly, he probably would have pissed his pants at the sight of Voldemort. The Dark Lord was happy, unbelievably and incredibly happy. A smile, a true, meaning smile had crossed his features, his eyes sparkling with joy. Yes, for the first time one of his perfectly invented plans containing the holy boy-who-lived had finally succeeded. Dumbledore would be damned. In his high mood he ordered before he would forget it:

"Get him back to Hogwarts. Let Dumbledore deal with him."

Voldemort's cruel and high pitched laugh rang in his ears. His vision began to blur completely, and the feeling in his legs began to disappear. Suddenly someone shoved a small and cold object into Harry's trembling hands, which were barely able to contain what was given to them, when the familiar pull behind his navel transported him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Feles Magica

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters (those belong to J. K. Rowling), nor the idea of fem!Harry or a good, well better, not so evil, Severus Snape. I don't know who owns them. If I would, I would ask for borrowing them. But nevertheless I definitely own my plot and the _vis annihilo._

**Summary:** Sometimes one wrong word can change the whole world. Poor Harry Potter has to find out the hard way. When a curse goes wrong, will Severus Snape really be the only one able to help him cope? slightly Severitus

**Genre: **Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** This story might contain graphic violence and very bad language. Although there might be some scene that create a bad feeling. And finally if you don't like the idea of gender changing, then please don't read further. It might offend you. You have been warned, I don't want any flames!

* * *

**The life changing curse:**

A loud thud followed by an even louder crash interrupted Severus Snape's musings during his nightly patrol through the corridors. Damn, DAMN, those students! Why can't they never just stay in bed? Because of their nightly escapes and trouble making he was only allowed to sleep through two times a week. The other five nights he would have to search the corridors for these unteachable, little pests.

With a sigh and a huff he made his way around the corner of the corridor, nearing the source of the noise. This night had been perfect. He had found three little Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws. For the next afternoons and during the first couple of weekends they would be serving severe punishment by Filch and himself personally. There was only missing a sneaky, little Gryffindor who caused trouble and his night would be absolutely perfect.

Thinking about what horrible, embarrassing and cruel punishments he could create, should the troublemaker really be a Gryffindor, he rounded the corner. What he saw there, let him stop dead in his tracks. There, in a semi dark space next to a big, dark looking gargoyle was lying a small figure. He or she had obviously crashed into one of the armours, causing the loud ruckus. As the figure was not moving an inch, Severus Snape concluded that the impact must have let her out cold.

Another sigh errupted from his mouth, before he made his way to the still lying figure on the floor, sprawled over by the armour, to collect it and accompany it to the hospital wing, to let Madam Poppy Pomfrey deal with it. Coming nearer he was able to have a clear look at the small figure and its face. What he saw, let him stop dead in his tracks shortly again.

In the dim light of the moon, covered by the bits and pieces of the old silver armour, there was lying a small boy, covered in blood. He couldn't make out the source of the blood, as it seemed to be just plainly every where. It poured from his face, his chest, his arms and legs and even his feet and hands seemed to bleed. With a startled gasp the poisons professor stepped nearer to the boy, gathering him with a swift motion in his arms and turning around to hurry to the hospital wing. Poppy would have his head should he waste further time.

With a loud thud and crash the door to the hospital wing flew open and connected with the wall. In hurried steps Severus entered and placed the poor boy on the first bed to cross his way. As soon as the boy was lying still and secure on the bed, Severus Snape turned around, flicked his wand and sent his patronus to the headmaster's office. They would be in dear need of his presence, so best not to waste any time any more.

Right when he turned around to inspect the still out boy on the bed, Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room, wearing her night gown and looking pretty much as if she just had been awoken from her sleep. There were dark rings under her eyes and she lust couldn't suppress a yawn. When she saw the bleeding boy her eyes grew wide and she sped up her pace.

"Oh my god, Severus! What happened to him?!" She ran to the other side of the bed, waving her wand frantically over the not moving form, muttering under her breath all the while.

Severus sighed again. He seemed to be doing this all the time tonight. "I don't know what happened. I heard a loud crash and went to investigate the source of it. When I rounded the corner, I saw this boy lying, bleeding under the crashed pieces of the silver armour. So I picked him up and brought him here as soon as possible."

Poppy merely nodded to signal that she had heard what he had said and kept on working on the still unknown boy before them. Being irked by the boy's unknown identity, Severus Snape took his wand, waved it over one of the pillows on another bed, transforming it into a basing with warm water and a soft washing cloth. With grate force he wrapped the cloth, before starting to clean the bloody and dirty face with careful tips. When the cloth in his hands reached the forehead of the boy, the basing crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

"Oh... oh my god!" Severus Snape's voice broke. When Madam Pomfrey turned around to briefly look at him, she could detect a huge amount of shock in his eyes. Had she looked a little bit closer, she would have seen the slight shaking of his hands, too.

"What is it, Severus? What happened here and who is this poor boy over there?" Dumbledore, in all his mighty glory and wisdom, had yet again entered the hospital wing without anyone noticing it. Now he stood in the doorway, waiting patiently for either of them to explain the situation.

Poppy, still working on her new patient, motioned for the headmaster to step nearer and to have a look. As she wouldn´t want to explain anything else, Dumbledore's gaze fell on his potions master. Severus, still in shock, needed a few moments to be able to create an understandable answer.

"I found him in one of the corridors, leading to the Great Hall. He must have crushed into one of the armours and was bleeding profoundly, when I reached him. So I brought him here to let Poppy treat him." It seemed as if he wanted to say something else, as his mouth was moving a little but no sound escaped his lips. Professor Dumbledore waited patiently for some moments, before asking again. "Who is this poor boy, Severus?"

This question caused the poison professor to gulp, his throat suddenly seemed to be very dry. But the headmaster just kept on starring at him, so he would have to answer anyway. "It's... it's Potter, Albus." Severus answered with a little shaking of his voice.

This seemed to do the trick. Dumbledore suddenly grew still. A grave look appeared on his face, as he slowly took some steps nearer to examine the saviour of their world with his own eyes. What he saw, not only let his hearth sink, but although broke his hearth. Whatever they did to him this time, it was far worse than usual.

"What happened to him, Poppy?" His voice was just like his eyes, vain of all emotions, except grave and undying worry. Poppy, still leaned over the boy and still muttering charms and enchantments, slowly straitening up before turning around at the two professors next to her. Her eyes held the same worry as the headmaster's.

"It's...it's...oh my god! I... I don't know how to explain... I just don't know..." Poppy had tears in her eyes. Her lips were shaking and her hands were trembling. There was shock, huge, immense, incredible shock in her eyes.

"Well, Poppy, it surely would help a lot, if you could just explain what is wrong with dear Mr. Potter." Snape sneered. His disdain was as visible as her shock. Next to him Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"I have to agree with Severus, Poppy. Could you please first of all explain what the problem is? After that we can search for solution to this problem." His face was vain of all traces of sadness of possible worry. In his usual way the headmaster seemed to be sure that Harry would come around unharmed and well soon.

Poppy gulped a few times, before she finally found her voice to answer. "It's... It's horrible! Mr. Potter is extremely sick. I made a check, his organs stop their functions, his heartbeat slows down, his lungs barely don't work at all and then there seems to be so much poison in his blood. Poison, I don' even know how it come there."

This now seemed to preoccupy both of them deeply. Snapes' face was screwed up in confusion and something that seemed to be the beginning of worry. The headmaster on the other hand showed his emotions freely. The twinkle in his eyes was gone, while his skin was as grey as a sheet.

"I don't know which curse has been used, but it did a fairly good damage. He probably got kidnapped and brought to the Dark Lord, for him to finish him off with one of his cruel plans. It can't be anyone else. The magic is far to complex to be the doing of a student or even one of the teachers. So when I now made the big check up, I found out what the problem is." She took another deep breath, before finally answering with a grave voice. "All of Mr. Potter's y-chromosomes are damaged."

There was silence. Poppy was looking expectingly at the two men in front of her. Whatever she expected, the both of them didn't fulfil it. Professor Dumbledore was looking sceptically, while Professor Snape seemed to be disinterested.

"You don't seem to get the real problem. All of Mr. Potter's y-chromosomes have been damaged, irreparably damaged. There is not one single y-chromosome left in his body that works properly. He is going to DIE!" Poppy's voice changed from quiet and pointed to screeching and thunderous. How dare those two! They were acting as if it wasn't important that their only figure of the light, their hero, was going to die within minutes!

Severus' face fell. That couldn't be, it just couldn't be. He knew the Dark Lord's plans. Voldemort had been furious. There seemed to be no way for him to destroy this boy. They had researched potions, charms, chantings and curses. But nevertheless all of them had faults, none of them would work properly to fulfil their porpoise. So the Dark Lord had settled for making the Potter boy weak, for stealing his powers, his confidence and his willpowers. Potter should be left weak, but the Dark Lord didn't want him dead any more. Why, WHY should he now kill him and especially this way? The Dark Lord wanted to use so badly, so why kill him now?

"What, how could Voldemort have done this? How could he have created a curse that would cause such damage? Severus, do you know any of this?" Dumbledore's voice cracked. There was shock, fear and dreading so clearly mixed in his eyes and voice that it surely must have hurt. The fear for the life of the boy stressed the gravity of their situation and finally opened Severus' eyes.

"It was an accident." Severus muttered.

That caused to let both Poppy and the headmaster spun around and stares at him. "What!?"

"It was an accident." he replied quietly. Seeing the looks of disbelieve he explained further.

"That wasn't what the Dark Lord had planned. He wanted to vanquish Potter's ability to hold out and stand. He planned for him to be weak, fearful, the exact opposite of his normal self, so he could use him. Why should he try to kill the boy, now that he had a use for him? It doesn't make sense. There is only one possibility. I don't know why, but I think the Dark Lord must have unknowingly changed one word of the chanting. It should have been _vis annihilo_, but probably he chanted _vir annihilo_."

When he saw their still blank and empty faces, confusion clearly visible in their eyes, he sighed before he started to explain further.

"Honestly, did neither of you took Latin as a second foreign language? Well, I will start with the basics. _Annihilare_ is the Latin synonym to the English vanquish, _vis_ means force and _vir_ means manliness. Now if the Dark Lord had spoken vis, we would have a possibility to reinstallate it. But unfortunately he spoke vir, vanquishing all manly traits in Potter. There is no way that we could be able to recreate all or just even one of his y-chromosomes. Potter will never be a man again, hell, he will probably not even survive this night, if we don't do something."

"But... what con we do?" Hope, desperate hope lingered in the air. If there was a possibility, they would try it.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. You said there is not one single y-chromosome left that would work properly. How could we eliminate all those and furthermore replace them with properly working ones? We can just take anyone's y-chromosome and then place them into his cells! It would definitely kill him, his body would reject the foreign dna!"

Poppy now seemed to be near tears. Silent sob erupted from her body, letting her shoulders shake and her hands and lips tremble. Why, oh why, was it always Harry? The poor boy clearly had enough. The Dark Lord in his first year, then a Basilisk and the younger version of said lord, then werewolves and dementors in his third year. Followed by the trimagic tournament and the resurrection of the Dark Lord in his fifth year, before finally all was topped by the happening of the sixth year. For the fifth time Harry confronted the evil wizard, resulting in the death of his beloved godfather. The poor boy had been crushed. He was crying for a long time, before his behaviour changed and he started to distance himself from others. He avoided them, wouldn't talk to them or even be near them. And now this. Should it really end tonight this way?

Professor Dumbledore was thinking as hard as Poppy, but his thoughts went into another, totally different way. Something that Severus had said, had caught his attention. Yes, it would be difficult, very difficult indeed. But they were in no position to not even try it. If they didn't Harry would die before the next day. Maybe his plan would work out and Harry would survive this horrible night. They just would have to try it, there was no other way.

There was a look on the headmaster's face that honestly scared Severus. It was a look of regret, but even bigger stubbornness and grim determination. Whatever it was that the headmaster had planned for them to do, it definitely wouldn't be approved by all of them. Probably it wouldn't even be approved by any of them, Harry Potter included. And that was what worried him deeply.

"What do you plan to do, Albus?" Severus' voice was questioning, a little dread mixed under it.

Albus just turned to Severus, looking still grave but nevertheless there was a whole lot of determination in his gaze. Gulping, Severus Snape just understood pretty well what the headmaster was planning to do. But just because he knew what he planned, didn't mean that he had to like it or even approve of any of it. The shock, that he was feeling, finally broke free.

"You can't be serious! If we do this, he might survive. But he wouldn't be himself!" Severus Snape now was officially horrified. Never, Never in his whole life had he thought the headmaster would decide such an important thing without consulting the person who would be affected by it first. "We don't know how he will react!"

Dumbledore didn't bother rethinking his argument. His face was twisted in grim determination. There wasn't anybody, really anybody, how could now change his mind. "We have no other chance. As you said, Severus, he will die before the sun sets, if we don't do anything. And this is the only thing we can do. So there really is no point in arguing."

Severus still wasn't convinced. He would never admit it out loud, but seriously was worried about the boy who lived and his sanity. "He will snap. The last years had their toll on him, he won't be able to take. And that leaves us to deal with his withdrawn, scared and crazy self until he dies. Do you really think that this is worth it?"

Dumbledore just kept quiet, but it wouldn't have even been necessary to voice his thoughts out loud. They were clearly visible on his face. He would do everything that was necessary and able to assure that Harry survived through the night. All consequences would be damned.

"Could anyone please tell what the hell your talking about!?" Poppy looked enraged. There they were, two men talking, no, arguing about something she didn't understand, without informing her of their plans. With their useless and senseless arguing about things they wouldn't even think about to explain her, they were only wasting her patient's precious time.

"Well, the headmaster's plan is this." Severus thought it better to answer this question as he would be able to try to add some criticism to it. "It is clear that we can't replace all the damaged y-chromosome by others, we wouldn't even be able to repair just a single one of them to replicate it further. So the headmaster thinks there is only one way to help Potter: we are going to vanquish the entire irreparably damaged chromosomes, replicate one of Potter's perfectly functioning x-chromosome and then replace of the missing y-chromosome by these x-chromosomes."

Poppy blinked. She stood still, not moving an inch, just starring daggers at them. Then she blinked again. "You want to replace all y-chromosomes by x-chromosomes? Well, it is technically possible, we will be able to fulfil all necessaries within a few minutes and Mr. Potter probably is going to survive without having been damaged or hurt beyond the helping point." She then drew in a shaky breath, before she turned from looking at the comatose form of Harry to the both waiting men. "But I hope it is clear for both of you that Mr. Potter would turn into a girl, without any possibilities for him to be changed back into a boy?"

"Well, it is our only way out of this mess. The first priority is saving Mr. Potter's live. Then we can start thinking about the best way to break these news to him." The headmaster's face was stern, the determination never wavering it now got very clearly, why there were so many people out their trusting him with their lives or fearing said ones because of him. He would get his goal and there was no way in hell that either of them could change his mind.

Sighing, Poppy and Severus braced themselves for what was going to happen this night. They would need all of their control, magic and attention, if they didn't want for Harry Potter to die a horrible and cruel death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Feles Magica

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters (those belong to J. K. Rowling), nor the idea of fem!Harry or a good, well better, not so evil, Severus Snape. I don't know who owns them. If I would, I would ask for borrowing them. But nevertheless I definitely own my plot and the _vis annihilo._

**Summary:** Sometimes one wrong word can change the whole world. Poor Harry Potter has to find out the hard way. When a curse goes wrong, will Severus Snape really be the only one able to help him cope? slightly Severitus

**Genre: **Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** This story might contain graphic violence and very bad language. Although there might be some scene that create a bad feeling. And finally if you don't like the idea of gender changing, then please don't read further. It might offend you. You have been warned, I don't want any flames!

* * *

**The life changing curse:**

A slight movement caused him to look further. One closed lid had twitched slightly. As he came nearer he saw another little movement of the eyes. They were moving from left to right and back, as if trying to see something while the lids were still closed. He reached the side of the bed the small figure was lying in and silently sank down on a chair next to it.

Just as he had sat down, he saw another, stronger movement. The person was going to wake up and soon, too. There was a twitching of its lids, then a little movement of its mouth, a gulp and finally two small, fragile hands slowly started to roam over the bed sheets.

Severus sat still and patiently, waiting for the figure to wake up properly. It had been a long, long night. Through the whole process they once had thought they had lost the saviour of their world, as his heartbeat suddenly had disappeared. After some frantic moments, shouting and cursing, a little, small and oh so quiet beat had interrupted the oppressing silence, freeing them from all their worries and filling them with great relief.

Then it happened. Two lids fluttered, a few times closing and opening in a rapid process, before finally with a audibly gasp and a last strong twitch, they flew open. Two green, oh so green eyes were slowly searching through the room. The colour of the eyes was mesmerizing. It was a mixture of a light, lively green and a dark forest green with sparkling accents and hints in it. With the light of the mid afternoon soon reflecting in it, they looked like emeralds of the most precious sort.

With a slow motion, the small figure in the white hospital bed, sat up a little straighter, before looking around the room a little more. When its eyes finally met the dark clothed figure sitting next to it and starring with emotionless, yet expecting eyes at it, the person tensed a little and got still. Not daring to speak, the small figure settled for watching.

Severus Snape was shocked. He knew Harry Potter was going to look a hell lot like his mother, his first and only love of his live, Lily Evans. But seeing it with his own eyes, surpassed all what he had been prepared for. Harry's eyes were an exact copy of Lily's. Potter's eyes had always resembled Lily's a lot, yet there had been some tiny differences in shape, form and colour. But now they not only looked like hers, they were exactly the same. Having to gulp and trying to prey his eyes from the still disorientated boy - no, now girl - Severus Snape looked at Harry Potter expectingly. He knew there would be questions and they sure as hell weren't going to be pleasant.

"Excuse me, sir, where am I?"

Well, that was unexpected. Didn't the girl even recognize the place were she normally spent most of her time during school? Perhaps this was an after effect of the huge amount of potions, charms and enchantments they had to use on the already weak girl.

Clearing his throat he tried to answer the question without sneering. "You are at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing to be precisely." He hoped sincerely that this would help the girl's brain to make the right connections.

But wishing had always been in vain for him. The two, green eyes still kept on starring at him without any recognizing. "Uhm, okay. But what is Hogwarts, why am I in the hospital wing and who are you? I mean, why are you sitting next to my bed starring at me? Do I know you? What is your name? Wait... " A look of pure horror and fear crossed over her face, never leaving it. "Wait, who am I? I don't know my name, I don't know how I look like, I don't know anything about me! What the hell is going on?!" At the end of her shouting the girl broke down, sobbing and crying openly, never minding that her supposedly most hated teacher would be able to see her in that state.

During her questions Severus Snape got really agitated and worried. She didn't seem to remember anything, anything at all. Not Hogwarts, not him, not even herself. He had been prepared for an enraged Harry Potter to find out that he had to spent the rest of his life as a girl, he had been prepared for Potter to be shocked, fearful, crushed, even happy or accepting. But he hadn't been prepared for him not to remember anything. What were they to do now?

The sobbing and crying of said girl broke him free of his stupor. Well, their problem seemed to be aggravating. Potter, as stubborn and proud as he was would never openly show weakness before anybody, much less him. Reaching for his wand, he slowly got up and sighed. Well, he would have to speak with the headmaster as soon as possible.

A short legimence confirmed his suspicions. With a deep sigh and with a flick of his wand he placed the distraught girl into a magical, dreamless sleep. When he returned, he would wake her up from it, to question her further. But now he had to see the headmaster. Sighing deeply again, he turned around and walked out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore would be damned, what goes around, comes around.

When he reached the gargoyle that was protecting the headmaster's office his mood had changed from angry to clearly enraged. He had thought the changing process over and over and the only solution that came to his mind that would create such a memory loss would be a manipulation from Dumbledore. The old geezer would never only mind his own business. No, he loved to intervene with the lives of others, changing them to his liking. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. But well, this time he clearly had gone too far.

A sneered password and a hard knocking later, Severus Snape stood in the middle of the Dumbledore's office, glaring daggers at his mentor and friend. He wouldn't like what Severus was planning, but to be honest, Severus could care less. Dumbledore, looking tired from the late night working at the hospital wing, looked up from his papers and smiled at him. Oh, if only he knew...

"Severus, how are you, my boy? Is everything all right with dear Miss Potter?"

Not being one to answer useless questions, Severus settled for ignoring the first and then dedicated all his attention on the second. An evil look appeared in his eyes and his mouth twisted into a firm sneer. "She can't remember, Albus."

Looking at the poisons master with surprise, Severus was able to see worry in his eyes and something that confirmed his suspicions. There was panic like fear in the eyes of the old man, screaming guilt and regret at him with full force. But before he could study the emotions further, the headmaster's face and gaze went blank again. "What do you mean with that, Severus?"

Argh, damn this old geezer. He knew, what Severus was talking about, yet he acted like he didn't and literally forced him to tell him all of his knowledge and suspicions one by one. Taking a deep breath to calm his agitated nerves, Severus began. "I mean, what I said. She doesn't remember, Albus. But not only does she not remember last night and the ambush planed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, no she can't remember anything. She neither does know where she is, nor what Hogwarts is, nor who I am or she is. I placed Legimence on her. Her mind is blank like a paper. There is nothing, and I mean nothing! The only thing she surprisingly remembers is her knowledge of muggle and wizarding school. She although surprisingly remembers her magic and the use of it. Don't you think that's a little bit strange, Albus?"

The headmaster had paled a little, but otherwise held his composure. "Well, it was a traumatic event, don't you think, Severus? Being kidnapped, tortured and then attacked must have had its toll on her. Probably her memories will come back soon. Until then we should enjoy our times until Harry finds out that he has to live the rest of his life as a girl." Dumbledore was now smiling lightly, looking smug at the outcome of this situation.

"No, Albus. She won't remember. As you surely know, one can only remember something, that the mind has closed away, because it was to hard to cope with it. But in Potter's mind there is nothing. And when there is nothing, how is she supposed to remember something, her mind doesn´t even guard? She will never remember, will never be Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, our esteemed saviour of the world again. Because now, she isn't."

"That can't be. The memories have to be somewhere in her mind. They must be there, I know it. It couldn't have gone so wrong." The last sentence had been whispered so quietly, Severus had to listen very hard to understand it. What he understood made him boil with rage.

"It's your doing, isn't it? You thought it would help him and us, if could first get used to his new self and body, before remembering having been a boy for the last sixteen years. You thought we would have enough time to make up a plan to convince him, that it was his only way of rescue that it isn't so bad being a woman and he still could defend the Dark Lord, even if now the prophecy would apply to him anymore. It would have been perfect, had it worked out. But it hasn't, Albus. Now tell, what did you do?"

Dumbledore sighed. His skin was greyish and his eyes lifelessly. He suddenly looked every bit the age he was. "Well, I did what I thought was best for him. I placed a strong memory vanishing charm on him. They were supposed to be gone for around two weeks, then they should have returned in little pieces, until after another two weeks he would remember everything. As you said it, it would have been perfect."

Severus, still angry but a little bit more calm than before, couldn't stop his need for answers. If what he planned should work out, he needed all the information he could get. "So, what went wrong?"

Another deep sigh. "It must have been one of the enchantments or curses. They all were affecting her magic and her genetic. As you surely know one's magic does depend on ones genes. I know that a lot f people think different, yet it is true. Every muggleborn witch or wizard is, in biological and genetically terms, spoken a mutation of genes. So while you and Poppy were changing and replacing the genes, I casted the memory charm. The change in genes and the resulting change in Harry's magic must have affected my charm. So instead of only hiding the memories for some time, Harry's magic let them vanish for good."

Silence crept through the room. The headmaster was silent, yet Severus had the feeling as if there was something else, something, he hadn't told yet. "What other things did you do, Albus?"

Suddenly the headmaster's eyes looked pained. And to top it all he did something, Severus had never seen him do before. The all mighty Dumbledore wrenched his hands. "Well, before you judge me, Severus, I have to tell you, that all I did was to ensure Harry's safeness and sanity. I did never, nor will I ever plan to harm him, well her, in any way." Taking another deep breath the headmaster continued. "I changed Harry's dna, so Voldemort will not be able to detect that this girl in the hospital wing is the real Harry Potter. Harry now is full blooded witch. I took her father's dna which contained the information of being a pureblood and combined it with her mother's dna. So Harry will look like Lily, but won't be a muggleborn. I thought Voldemort wouldn't't harm her as easily or as much as he would, were she a muggleborn. Furthermore I searched for the genes containing the magical abilities of her parents. So this little girl will be a natural talent in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. She should although be good at Ancient Runes and Arithmetic. I only left out her father's flying ability, as I thought this would cause too much attention and trouble in the future. Otherwise Harry will be the perfect result of her parents' positive and extraordinary achievements."

By the time the headmaster had ended, Severus Snape had the dear wish to punch him in the face. But seeing as this wouldn't't be any productive, he opted for voicing his disdain. "So you want to tell, that Potter now is the perfect weapon for this war. You gave her all her parents' magical talents, but yet you opted against giving her her rightful flying ability. Flying and playing Quidditch were the most important things to Potter, just after his friends. You had no right taking this away from her. Furthermore you have to be aware, that Miss Potter won't be able to play a role in this war. The prophecy states there will be someone marked by the Dark Lord. Mr Potter was, but Miss Potter isn't. During the exchange of her dna, we created another person. She now has no more the power the Dark Lord knows not. And I have to tell you now, so you won't even try. I will never allow you to play with Miss Potter as you did with Mr Potter. You will not let her face the Dark Lord, you will not give her special training and most important of all, you will not tell her that she was or is, as this isn't correct anymore, the one to vanish him. I will not allow it."

Dumbledore was starring at his potions master, the one he thought he understood perfectly and whom he could read like a book. This outburst wasn't something Severus would do. He would never speak in the favour of Harry Potter. When he opened his mouth to ask for the source of this sudden change in behaviour, Severus interrupted his harshly.

"I couldn't't keep Lily's promise with the boy. There was just too much James Potter in him to be able to care for him and look after him like Lily had me promised to do. Every time I look at him a saw this spoiled and arrogant brat that tried successfully to make my life at school a living hell. But now Potter is a girl and she looks so much like Lily did. It is as if she was here again, as if she was reborn. She is here again, with me. Argh, don't look at me this way, Albus. I know I can't be with her, it would be unethically and just not right. I although very well know that I wouldn't't be the best for her. Marrying me wouldn't't make her happy, and that isn't what I want and plan for her. No, I will finally be able to keep my promise and care for her. I will never again allow anyone or anything to harm her. And for your worries about me taking advantage of her while she can't remember her past, I already know the perfect match for her. He would care, never harm her and be the type of husband every woman wishes to have. So don't even think about making her your personal pawn in a war she no more has any important function in it. I would kill you."

After this emotional speech and the obvious threat, Dumbledore had to smile. Perhaps this outcome was even better than the one he had had in mind. Severus taking care for Harry Potter was something he never even had dared to think about, much less even dream for it. A sincere smile appeared on his face and the twinkle in his eyes that had been missing before gradually returned.

"You care for her deeply, don't you, Severus? You will take care for her, protect her from any harm with your life and soul? You will guarantee that her life will be a good one, filled with joy, happiness, family and friends? You will try to only get her the best and spoil her, making up for everything that went wrong in her former life?"

Severus didn't have much to think about before answering. "Yes." It didn't need more. He would do what Dumbledore had asked him to do. The sincereness and the determination were clearly visible in his eyes, his face and even his voice. Yes, he would care for her, make her happy, spoil her and protect her. It was what he was here for.

The smile on the headmaster's face now seemed to even reach his eyes. The under normal circumstances trice damned twinkle returned full force and the whole aura emitting from the old man changed dramatically. "Well, then my dear Severus, you have my blessing and my full support. I have to say I am proud you choose to take this part, as it won't be the easiest path to choose. Whatever you plan on doing now, I will always help you and protect you and your decision."

For the first time Severus Snape smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a half smile. No, it was a full blown smile that lit up his whole persona. Having been standing all the time, he decided to sit down. What he had to tell the headmaster would not need many persuading, but a lot of time planning and organizing. With a swift motion he let himself sink down on the comfortable chair facing the headmaster, before he lifted his head and starred directly into his eyes.

"I want to adopt her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Feles Magica

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters (those belong to J. K. Rowling), nor the idea of fem!Harry or a good, well better, not so evil, Severus Snape. I don't know who owns them. If I would, I would ask for borrowing them. But nevertheless I definitely own my plot and the _vis annihilo._

**Summary:** Sometimes one wrong word can change the whole world. Poor Harry Potter has to find out the hard way. When a curse goes wrong, will Severus Snape really be the only one able to help him cope? slightly Severitus

**Genre: **Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** This story might contain graphic violence and very bad language. Although there might be some scene that create a bad feeling. And finally if you don't like the idea of gender changing, then please don't read further. It might offend you. You have been warned, I don't want any flames!

* * *

**The life changing curse:**

She moved slowly, as in a daze. He knew that she was still affected by the sleeping charm and the calming draught, but unfortunately both of them had been necessary. It had been more than ten hours since the girl had awoken for the first time and Severus' dilemma had started. Now he was sitting next to herbed again, wishing to solve it and wanting to give his and her life a new beginning and chance. Surprisingly the headmaster hadn't opposed his wish for adoption, but instead had helped him a lot to prepare all things necessary for it. The only thing that was left to do, was for the girl in front of him to sign the already filled documents.

A slight groan and a ruffling of the silken bed sheets, broke him free from his thoughts. The girl had awoken and was now starring at him with wide eyes. She couldn't speak or move further, as she was being restrained by some strong charms. Feeling guilt and regret fill his hearth, Severus cleared his throat before addressing the girl.

"Good afternoon, my dear. I am sorry for having to restrain you, but the first time you woke up you were quite upset and agitated. We thought it best to ensure your safety by restraining you as we had to fear you would hurt yourself in the process. If you promise me not to scream or try anything other funny, than I will be willing to set you free from these charms. So, will you stay calm, my dear?"

A slight nodding from her head indicated that she at least considered trying to stay calm. As she was unable to speak and move further, Severus had to take this as a sufficient answer to his question. He took his wand from his pocket and than waved it carefully over the still distraught girl. A little whoosh and a change in the air informed both of them that she now was able to speak and move again. Nevertheless the girl stayed still, still starring at the black clothed man sitting next to her bed. Not finding the answers she was looking for she finally opted for asking.

"Who are you, sir?" Her head was titled to the left, a questioning note in her voice, making her look all the way the little girl she was. Had she been wearing pink and had her hair been ruling, the picture in front of Severus would have been perfect.

Not being able to hide the small grin that was gracing his lips and facial features, Severus titled his head to the left side, too, mirroring the movement the girl had made mere seconds before. "Don't you think the better question would be, who are you?"

Seeing the surprise in her eyes, he had to smile further. "Well, I think I will start with the question of your identity, before settling to answer my identity, shall I not? Good. I am sorry to tell you that I can't tell you your name, as I don't know it. But don't be upset, we will work this out. First of all we should start with your arrival at this place."

Severus paused and conjured a small tea service with hot, fresh black tea. He hoped the girl would let him finish his created story, if she was able to occupy her hands with something else, like for example, holding a tea set. After pouring her a cup of tea, Severus continued. "Your parents were important and powerful wizards. They were one of the best, helping and saving our community several times. A few years ago a new and evil force threatened our world, so your parents dedicated their lives to vanquish him. During this time you were born. Your parents were powerful, very powerful indeed. But nevertheless the Dark Lord was even more powerful. During a few years he killed most of the best wizards and witches of not only Great Britain, but although several other countries of Europe. Your parents weren't't stupid and quickly found out, that there was no way that they would be able to destroy him. So they settled for going into hiding, to not only save their lives, but although yours. But as they had opposed the Dark Lord several times and not been killed, the Dark Lord dearly wished for their death to show to the world what he would do to those, that wanted to oppose him. So one destinate night the Dark Lord broke into their home, killing your parents and burning it into the ground. Because of what seems to be a miracle, you weren't't at home during the attack, as you were spending some time with friends of your parents."

Not wanting to distraught the poor girl further, Severus paused again. At the mention of her parent's death the girl's eyes had filled with tears and sobs were escaping her fragile, small for. Silent cries were shaking her shoulders, letting sink down further into her soft, big pillows. Severus could feel compassion. Not remembering ones parents must be difficult, to get to know that they were dead and that there was no possibility that you could get to know them must be even harder. In a desperate attempt to lighten her sorrow, Severus crept nearer and gathered the crying girl into his arms. This seemed to brake the damn, as she was crying even harder, until she finally had no more tears to share. Stroking her back carefully, Severus continued.

"The friends of your parents thought it best to bring you to some hiding place, were you could grow up in peace and without fear. Not telling anyone where they were going, they gathered all your things and brought you to friends of them. It took us years to persuade them to expose your location, so we could finally visit you and bring you back with us to Hogwarts were you formally belong. But when we arrived at the secret location, the house was burned down, your caretakers murdered and everything else destroyed. You, again, had been brought to another hidden place, but this time not to ensure your safety but to make up for the trouble your parents caused to the Dark Lord. We were desperate, in panic and worried death, as we never thought it possible to ever see you again, to ever have you beside us. Years passed by and we never quit searching for you. But even while we were searching, our hopes to get you alive faded dramatically. Finally all that was left was our wishing. But then something incredible happened. A team of Aurors caught some of the followers of the Dark Lord. Under Veterisarium they confessed a hidden location of utmost importance. When the Aurors arrived and invaded the secure building, they found you. During the fight that errupted you got hit with a strong memory charm, that left you with no memories of who you are and what happened the last sixteen years. The Aurors then brought you to Hogwarts, where you were treated and where you awoke some hours later, seeing me starring at you."

The girl didn't say anything, she just nodded. Her head was still resting on his shoulder, buried deep into his robes. Would anyone have told him yesterday that a crying Harry Potter was seeking comfort by hugging him, he would have laughed before hexing him into the next century for such an evil assumption. Now, it all seemed as if it belonged this way. To say he wasn´t content with the outcome of the situation would have been a big, big lie.

"So now to whom I am. My name is Severus Snape. Your mother and I were good friends during our school time. To be honest, we were best friends and nearly inseparable. When the war got intense and it got clear that the Dark Lord wanted to kill them personally, your mother came to me and made me promise to take care of you, should anything happen to her or your father. To be precisely, she wanted me to adopt you and raise you as my own child. But unfortunately you were kidnapped, before I could get a hold on you. During your absence I felt guilty and bad. I felt as if I hadn´t kept the promise to your mother, to my best friend. But thankfully now you are here and everything is fine."

Silence errupted after his last sentence. But it wasn't oppressing or uncomfortable. It was a nice, understanding silence. Both of them were following their trains of thoughts, not caring for what had happened and what might. They just enjoyed the feeling of being important to someone. The girl's quiet and muffled voice finally broke them free.

"Is that what you want to do? Do you want to adopt me?"

Severus had to blink because of shock. He had hopped and thought that the girl might have forgotten the little slip of his though, so he would have more time preparing what exactly he was going to tell her and how to question her the right way. Seemed as if he had underestimated her, again. Clearing his throat he tried to give his voice a strong and self assured tone.

"Well, yes. That is what I was planning to do. I wanted to ask you if you were willing to get adopted by me, take over my surname and live with me at my family's home. If you would say yes, I would not only be your guarding, taking care of what you are doing, how you are coping in school and how you plan to design your future. I would although be a real father figure, as you would be my daughter not only through will but although through blood. It is common practice between pureblood families to adopt orphaned pure blooded kids by blood, to ensure that no other family unworthy of calling them adopted child, are able to abuse their trust and background. So you would be my heiress to the Snape name and heiress to all me possessions. But furthermore you would have to learn to act, live and think like a real Snape, something that could be hard and uncomfortable. I would understand if you don't want to, but... "

Had Severus been looking at her face, he would have seen the happiness and the gratitude that radiated from her. A huge and sincere smile appeared on her features, making her a perfect copy of her mother when happy.

"Yes."

Severus blinked. He had lost his train of thought while he had been talking, letting babble without thinking. "W...what?" His voice was unsure and shaking.

"I said yes. I want to you to adopt me by blood. I want to be your daughter and I want to learn how to be a real Snape. I said yes."

That was something he hadn't expected. He thought she would need time to think it over, not accepting right here and then. Looking at her face he saw the excitement and the happiness in her face. That wasn't something she would regret mere seconds later he concluded.

"Well, that's great. I... I hadn't expected you to answer so soon. Ahm..., well, let me search for the documents and the blood adoption potion and then we can start right away. They must be somewhere near..."

The small girl smiled. She didn't know that she was the first person to her the sophisticated and educated potions master of Hogwarts stammer, but nevertheless she thought it funny and adorable. Snapping out of her thoughts she saw Severus holding a pack of documents and a feather, while extending his other hand to give her a small bottle with a blood red liquid. Taking it with a little shaking fingers, she saw Severus smile at her reassuringly.

"When you down this poison your body will take some minor aspects of my blood over. It wont be grave, so you will most likely nearly look the same, just some minimal changes. It wont even hurt. But the effects will be grave, as you will be a Snape by blood, with all advantages and disadvantages. Do you really want to do this?" Worry was now clearly written in his voice.

Not being one to answer useless questions, the girl just took the bottle in the other hand, brought it to her lips before downing it in one go. The effects were immediate. It didn't hurt like Severus had said, yet she felt dizzy and a little bit weak. She had to lean down on the bed, otherwise she would have fallen out of it. Without thinking further about it she could feel Severus reach for the now empty little bottle, while at the same time trying to reassure her with stroking her cheeks. Mere moments later the dizziness was gone and she was able to sit up slowly.

Severus was sitting next to her bed, smiling broadly at her. The changes were minimal, but nevertheless one could clearly see that she was now a Snape. Wanting to assure her that everything was right, he reached for the mirror on the little table next to him and gave it to her.

"I think you should look for yourself, dear."

With slightly shaking hands the girl grabbed the mirror, took a deep breath and then studied herself. What she saw, surprised her. She had wonderful green eyes, surrounded by long, dark lashes. Severus was thanking the gods, or Merlin to be honest, that her eyes still looked like her mother's He would have been crushed, had they changed. Her facial features had taken a bit after him. She had high, aristocratically looking cheekbones, a feminine shaped face with a little, nice nose and full, red lips. Her hair had grown a lot and darkened, too. It fell around her face in soft, lively curls, like a cascade of red fire. It wasn't a red like the Weasleys', not that light, orange red. The colour was of a dark red, like the colour of the leaves when they changed colour during fall. Dark red like the shining embers of a once strong fire.

Letting her gaze wander she took in for the first time the shape and form of her body. To be honest she was small. She seemed to be not taller than one meter and sixty. Her body seemed well shaped. She had nice breasts, a flat abdomen and feminine hips, ending in long, well shaped legs. Her hair easily reached her hips, where it curled stronger at its ends.

"Wow, I would say I think I do look good, don't I?" The question was a timid one, as if she feared to ask something stupid.

A sincere laugh from the potions master eased her worries. "Yes, dear, you look good. There will be dozens of young men trying to win your hearth. Most of the girls will probably be jealous. But that is nothing bad, you shouldn't't worry about this. You changed quite a bit. Nobody will think that you are your mother's daughter. That is surely going to work for us and your safety."

"Well, if I have to be kept safe, wont I need a new name? I mean, I can't go by my actual name or dear in the future. They would easily know who I am and all these changes won't matter. You adopted me by blood, didn't you? So you are my father now? Can't you name me, please?" Her tone had changed from interested to pleading. Severus could understand her fears. She had lost everything, her parents, her home and all of her memories. She didn't want to loose anything else.

"That was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway. I thought a change of name would be important, not only to keep you safe, but also to signal to yourself that now starts something new. I have been thinking for a while and wanted to let you choose some names, but if it's your wish for me to choose them, I will do it. Let me think for a while, please."

The girl watched interested as the potions master's brows furrowed in thought. The names had to be chosen wisely. They were more than only names to be able to address someone personally. They were indicators of power and relationships. If he choose the wrong ones, there would be difficulties in the future. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Yes, these were perfect. With a smile on his face he turned to face the still watching girl.

"These should work quite nicely. What about Serena Tamina Snape?" He could see the girl thinking and mulling them over, searching for something that might not be working. After some seconds she nodded her head, smiling acceptingly at him. "I think Serena Tamina Snape sounds nice." She answered shyly.

Nodding his head, Severus grabbed the documents and filled the missing gapes. When everything was finished, he handed the feather and each of the documents to Serena, showing her were to make a cross or a signature. After they had finished, he rolled the documents up and tipped with his wand at them. They burst into a bright fire, disappearing from Hogwarts and appearing at the Ministry for Magical Adoption and Family Enlargement. Now they adoption would be official.

"I have to tell you something about these names. The first one indicates what your parents, or I in this case, wish you to be in your future life. Serena comes from the Latin word serenus and means happy, as I wish for you to be happy and content with your life and that it may be filled with happiness and joy. The second name indicates your relation to the Snape family. Even when you are married and have taken over the name of another man, your second name will identify you as a born Snape. In this case Tamina was the name of my grandmother. She was always a spontaneous one, never being boring or shy. With these two names you shouldn't't have any problems in the wizarding community, even less with most of the pureblood families."

Nodding her head in understanding and thankfulness, Serena tried to stifle a yawn. Severus, being the observant one he was, threw a gaze at the watch, before turning back to her.

"It's already late. You still have to recuperate most of your strength and magic. The blood adoption must have strained you quite a bit. Lie down and try to sleep. I will sit her and watch until you are sound asleep. Tomorrow I will come and visit you right before breakfast. So, sleep tight. Good night, Serena."

Serena, already half asleep, eyes closed and firmly tucked into her bed, mumbled her answer. "Good night, father."

A warm feeling erupted in Severus' chest. Well, that surely went good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Feles Magica

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters (those belong to J. K. Rowling), nor the idea of fem!Harry or a good, well better, not so evil, Severus Snape. I don't know who owns them. If I would, I would ask for borrowing them. But nevertheless I definitely own my plot and the _vis annihilo._

**Summary:** Sometimes one wrong word can change the whole world. Poor Harry Potter has to find out the hard way. When a curse goes wrong, will Severus Snape really be the only one able to help him cope? slightly Severitus

**Genre: **Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** This story might contain graphic violence and very bad language. Although there might be some scene that create a bad feeling. And finally if you don't like the idea of gender changing, then please don't read further. It might offend you. You have been warned, I don't want any flames!

* * *

**The life changing curse:**

The next few days went by in a blur. The announcement of the Headmaster that Harry Potter had been kidnapped and was still missing, had left the students and teachers, like most parts of the wizarding community in a deep and severe shock. Some were crying without end, others were proclaiming the end of the world, as they now had lost their one and only ultimate hope. The Slytherins were surprised and nervous. They had been the ones to kidnapped Potter, but they knew that he was supposed to be back by dawn. Something must have gone wrong and they didn't like it. Neither them nor any of their parents dared to question the Dark Lord were the Potter boy might be. The Gryffindors on the other hand had other problems. They had lost not only their hero, but a close and good friend. The Weasleys and Hermione Granger were especially hurt, as most of them thought it was their fault, that Harry was gone.

While Serena had been out, Severus and Dumbledore had discussed their possibilities. It was out of question to announce that Harry Potter was now a girl with no memories what so ever. It would make the Dark Lord's day, as it would be even easier to fulfil his plan. To say, that Harry Potter had gone to another school or to a training camp, was out of question, too. The minister would have their heads and demand the knowledge of his location. Would Harry not return, what he surely wouldn't't, the minister would question them under Veterisarium, ruining all their plans and safety precautions. So the only possibility was to proclaim his kidnapping and his enduring absence. Nobody would question them about that.

And nobody would question them about the presence of the mysterious girl in the hospital wing, that looked like a fairly mixture between Severus Snape and someone they all knew, yet couldn't't place her name.

To ensure Serena's safety, Madam Pomfrey opted for letting her memories of that night be erased and replaced by some good elaborated fake ones. Her memories would cover up with the story Severus and the headmaster had created. Dumbledore like Severus on the other had opted for taking an unbreakable vow. They would keep their memories, but they wouldn't't be able to reveal the real identity of Serena to anyone. Should they even try it, it would kill them.

While the teachers were trying to regain some order and composure in their school, Harry Potter, now Serena Tamina Snape was lying in the hospital wing, reading, learning or practicing. They had sent for Ollivander to sell her a new wand, so she hadn't had to use her old one that would not only reveal her as her former self, but would although not work properly on her. Every day before breakfast, lunch and dinner, Severus would come by and talk with her. He would tell her about his day, what he was going to do and what was happening in the school. Sometimes he would even tell her funny things some students did, or how he punished those he detected doing these.

Every time Severus came to visit her, Serena a tall, blond boy strolling through the corridor leading to the hospital wing. She could see his figure through the frosted glass, starring at the black form of her father and the empty space that he kept talking to. Severus had placed her bed in such a way that nobody from the other side of the door could see her. When she once asked him, who this boy was and what he was doing out there, Severus merely shrugged his shoulders. He told her, that some of his Slytherins found it kind of suspicious and strange, that he would go to the hospital wing so often. They even tried to corner him and make him spill what he was doing there, but none of them succeeded.

Before both of them knew, three weeks had passed and the big holidays were about to start. The headmaster had secretly transferred all of Harry Potter's money, possessions and properties to a new account on Serena's name. The Weasleys and some of his former friends had been furious and enraged when they got to know that Harry Potters vault had been broken open and all his wealth been stolen. As there was no way to detect the thieve, they had to live with the knowledge that all they had left of their friend were their memories and photos.

During the first weekend, Severus and Serena had spent one whole day buying clothes and school supplies. Serena now owned a huge amount of dresses, skirts, gowns, blouses, trousers, shorts, shirts, jerseys, robes and evening dresses. There were scarves, hats, gloves and caps matching each of her outfits. The whole wardrobe was completed by a immense collection of shoes, stilettos, ballerinas, sandals, boots and pumps. Serena thought that this was definitely too much, but Severus insisted that as she now was a high society girl, she would need all of them dearly.

She needed four cases just for her clothes and another two ones for all of her school supplies. Severus had not only ordered all the school books from the last six years, together with the Arithmetic and Ancient Runes ones, that she never had seen before, he although ordered quite a variety of books he thought useful, interesting or informative. Some were about job choices, other about history, science and other magical creatures. She now although ordered a new set of cauldrons, scales and potions supplies. Thankfully the houseelfs were going to get their things to Prince Manor, otherwise they would have had some difficulties.

At the last day of the school, the returning of the students and teachers home, Serena found herself standing at the big entrance door leading to an unknown and wide land. She felt like a small kitten, leaving her mother's side for the first time. And to speak frankly, it was true. She remembered nothing, so she didn´t know what to expect on the other side of the still closed door. She had had a few looks out of one of the windows of the hospital wing, but there she could only see a dark and mysterious forest. Sometimes she saw something ruffle and then an animal appeared.

Now she was waiting for her father to come and collect her. Severus had told her before he was leaving the hospital wing that he had to attend a last, short teacher meeting, concerning one of their students. As all of the students had already gone to the train station to make their way home, it was safe for her to make her way to the entrance hall alone. She took her time, examining all of the portraits and statues that crossed her way, yet she still seemed too early. With a loud sigh, she turned around to have a look at the doorframe the door.

Silent, nearing footsteps broke her free from her musing. When she turned around she could see her father coming nearer, a small, sincere smile on his lips. She knew he hated teacher meetings and he had told her that this special meeting wouldn't be a nice one either.

Just when he arrived next to her and turned to open the door, a call from the background let him stop in his tracks. Turning around they both saw a tall, aristocratic looking, blond boy rushing towards them. The smile on his face, as he was watching Severus turned into a questioning look when his gaze fell on the red haired girl next to him.

Coming to a halt next to them, the boy needed some moments to catch his breath. "Uncle Severus, I was looking everywhere for you. I have a little problem. My parents just sent my note, telling me that they were going to a sudden congress in South Africa just now. They said they were unable to take me with them as there would only be adults and I would be bored to death. But they don't want me to stay alone at the Manor either, as there would only be some houseelfs keeping me company and they don't approve of this idea. That is why they sent me to ask you a favor. Could I stay at your place for the first half of the holidays? I know I normally stay during the second half, but could you make an exception this one time? Please, Uncle Severus?"

A pleading Malfoy was a rare sight. The alternatives his parents set to staying with him must be rather bad for Draco lower himself in such a way. Well, it surely wouldn't be a problem. Draco knew his place and perhaps it would do Serena some good to get to know someone before attending Hogwarts next year. Draco could fill her in on Hogwarts politics and dos and don'ts of the different houses. If he did a good job, perhaps he would even manage for Serena to get sorted into Slytherin.

As another thought passed his way, Severus had to restrain himself very hard from smiling broadly at his godson. Well, should it work out, he not only would keep his promise to Lily, the headmaster and Serena. No, he would although keep his promise to Draco's parents. They once made him vow he would search for a suitable match for their dear son to guarantee the perfect Malfoy bloodline. Well, that certainly should get interesting.

"Of course you can stay, Draco. It's not a problem at all. If you would like to, you could stay the whole holidays at my place. Of course you could visit your parents whenever you like to. But first of all I would like to introduce you to someone special. This gorgeous girl next to me is my daughter Serena Tamina Snape. She is going to live with me until she decides to marry or to move out. Serena, this is my godson Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

While the two teenagers shook hands, Severus observed their attitudes and composures exactly. He saw Serena blush a nice shade of red, before shyly averting her eyes to not having to look too long into the Malfoy heirs' eyes. Draco on the other hand showed his interest and slight admiration openly. His eyes scanned her body while taking their time, before coming to a rest at her beautiful face. Hadn´t Draco been his godson, Severus would have scolded him for staring and scanning her so openly.

A slight smirk appeared on Draco's face and after letting loose of Serena's hand, he turned around to look at his godfather. "Your daughter, Severus? That is an interesting thing to get to know to." There was a light double meaning in his tone and Severus clearly caught it. He knew Draco implied to the once a long time ago made marriage contract between the Malfoy and the Snape family and Severus had hoped that Draco would catch this. The marriage contract stated that should they both have children, that the son of one of the families should marry the daughter of the other family. It wasn't something binding, rather a suggestion. But Draco, as Severus knew was one of the old traditional school and he surely would give this contract a try. Didn't something go wrong, Severus' plan for his daughter's and his godson's future would work out perfectly.

"Indeed, Draco, it is an interesting thing. But now don't ask further. I will state all that is important once we reach our destination. Now, let´s go or we will never arrive until dinner."

The two teenagers nodded and followed him outside the door. While they were travelling to the apperation point, Severus observed the two throwing hidden glances at each other. By the time the had reached the clearing, the two of them walked next to each other clearly comfortable. Soon they would start to talk.

Coming to a halt at the right point, Severus extended his arms to grab either of them at their shoulders. With a last glance back at Hogwarts, he prepared for their departure. When he finished, everything got fizzy. A last glance at the two teenagers, who stood shoulder at shoulder, Serena leaning onto Draco's shoulder, trying to hold onto each other for safety reasons, a big, sincere smile graced the sour potions master's features.

Well, that went pretty well, didn't it? he thought to himself.


End file.
